


The Floating Poem

by asvlm



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's alive, F/M, Fixing Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: There are moments that Jacques will find, and he has more love for the librarian he trained than he ever thought possible. One could never stop being surprised about librarians, after all.





	The Floating Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miabicicletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/gifts).



Jacques had just gotten back at the headquarters. His lips still could feel the pressure of Olivia’s, the sweet grit from the dirt of the town of VFD. Those great people now were trying to figure themselves out, yet he didn’t quite care as much about them. He was nearly vibrating with the desire to see that woman again. The story wasn’t over, was it?

That was a rhetorical question, which as everyone knows, is a question not needed to be answered. The story was never over, as far as anyone could see, but right now, Jacques only saw Olivia before him. It was, indeed, true that there were only volunteers in this community, but that would often leave those who did to want more from live. Saving others only lasted so long before you needed to save yourself. Right now, that was from a life of loneliness.

Olivia had only been part of this community for mere weeks, hardly more than three, and it was clear she was more than fit for this job.

“Jacques,” she instantly said, her voice quick and assured. There was still a level of urgency in each of their actions, each of their words, but neither seemed to really care now.

“Olivia.”

“You’re here,” she said, and after a moment, where she seemed to decide whether it was correct or not, she moved her hands to his forearms, trying to assure herself that he really was there, and that it wasn’t just a good dream. “I thought…” He quickly cut her off.

“I’m here,” he then said, assuring her that she wasn’t imaging this. Her arms instantly moved around his neck, pulling their bodies extremely close to each other, pulling close. She breathed in his scent, at last given a proper opportunity to smell him.

“Jacques,” she gently said, He moved his hands to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer to him, gently lifting her, just the slightest bit. Their chins were resting on each other’s shoulders, leading her to tighten her arms. “I didn’t think I’d see you again,” she said, before pulling back, to look him in the eyes. A moment of staring at him soulfully, which mean with all one’s soul, before she pressed their mouths together in a way that showed just how much she really had missed him.

Jacques recuperated identically, moving his hands to slide to her hips, before moving to the backs of her thighs, fluidly pulling her up to wrap around his waist. Attached as she was, her fingers moved from his neck to run through his hair. It was just as soft as she had been imagining, but along it all, she could tell that he was holding back. She pulled away from him, after a moment, her voice soft.

“We should find somewhere private,” she then said. Though they were alone, there was still the possibility of them being discovered.

“I know a place,” he then said, sliding his hands up from her upper thighs, to her lower back. She slid down, unable to help feeling the length pressing against her stomach when she did. A trill of excitement ran through her, and she grabbed his large hand, allowing him to guide her to the room he had in mind. She barely knew how to get from one position to another in the first place, but she was certain that she was going to be safe around him. So long and she and Jacques were together… she was certain that they would be safe together.

The moment they were in his temporary room, Olivia closed the door, and pushed him back to the bed, already starting to take off her jacket and her shirt. Jacques was just as eager, just sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his shirt. Olivia moved right onto him, pressing their lips just as tight as their hips.

Her waist was covered quickly. Allowing them to both feel something more; She felt his protective hands, and he felt her smooth back. He did worry about how soon It might be for her skin to roughen, and he wasn’t sure how he could ever keep her from becoming so. Everyone would become so. His thoughts were cut off in just a moment more, when she moved her lips from his to move over his neck, allowing his deep breaths to brush through her hair, unable to help just how excited he really was. He hadn’t felt another body against hers in ages, after all.

H only allowed it for a brief time, before he moved to press her to his bed, a hand now on the bed, moving to pull her pants off with the other. She aided him with moving her hips up, allowing her to stay in her lingerie.

“And yet one arrives somehow,

finds himself loosening the hooks of

her dress

in a strange bedroom

feels the autumn…”

“Dropping its silk and linen leaves

about her ankles.” Olivia finished the poem for him, voice catching and releasing as he slowly moved his lips from her neck down her stomach, gently kissing and nipping the skin. He allowed his fingers to trail over the skin he covered, and Olivia moved her hands to rest over his as they slid. She gently moaned, the lust she felt unable to be contained. Fingers slipped her panties off, and they then went to her bra, slipping under it just the slightest. He was smooth as could be, but he was still rusty with taking off bras. She could clearly tell, as she moved to sit up for a moment, just enough to get off the offending item, before leaning back down for him to continue.

His hand moved to cover her breast, clearly able to cover it without too much of an issue, his first finger and thumb playing with her nipple. His face moved between her legs, beginning slowly, before slowly upping his sincerity as she became louder. Her legs moved over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, moaning more. There was something highly erotic about him still wearing his pants as she laid nude in front of him, urging her to rock her hips, aching for more between them. His name tumbled from her lips, and she couldn’t help but sit up the slightest as she crested the wave, her voice half breaking.

“We must stay quiet,” he murmured to her, moving up to her lips, gently kissing her once again. He felt her hands move down his body, and she pulled back after a moment.

“Then let’s hurry,” she softly whispered. She was terrible at being quiet during sex. When one was quiet during the day, they had little other options for times to be loud. When she felt the waistband of his trousers, Olivia moved to open them with quick motions, pushing them down with his underwear. He slowly pulled her to the center of the bed, and she found herself aching to be filled. Yet, he kissed her once more, and pulled away.

“Jacques?”

“Condom,” he swiftly responded, taking one from a bedside drawer. These often would find use, leaving the stockpile rotating often. You generally had to be over eighteen to be in the VFD, leaving a lack of children finding, or using, them. He rolled the thin barrier on, the moment of friction allowing him just a moment of relief to his rather red cock.

When he moved back, her hand moved to his waist, her legs moving around his hips, urging him to slide into her as soon as he was able to. She had more than a desire to roll them, but with his weight, she knew it was impossible. Instead, she moved to pull with her legs, and he at last stopped teasing her. He knew that there were more important things than just teasing her for a release they both needed, and rather wanted. His fingers pressed into her, ensuring she was wide and stretched enough for him, allowing some more moans from her.

As soon as she was ready, he pressed his cock into her, a moan coming from both. The thrusts were slowly going to increase, though most of it was from her. He instead had moved his head to her neck, slowly breathing into her ear, and she couldn’t help but find it obscene and extremely hot. She hitched her hips into his movements, trying to make his breath catch as much as she could, as she tried to gently moan into his ear. Filthy words were leaving her lips on occasion, allowing nothing but his own swears to match them. He never believed that the woman he would fall deep into infatuation with would be able to recite Adrienne Rich’s “The Floating Poem, Unnumbered,” with few breaks in her voice. Librarians were always people who never were to be trifled with, clearly.

His fingers moved between her legs again, finding the small nib that always eluded new lovers. Yet, he managed to find it with a practiced ease of years, and his dark eyes looked at her again, making eye contact as she climaxed to the last stuttered words of literature. Jacques mended them, just as he finished with a gentle grunt. His fingers moved to her hair, tangling in it, as he pulled her close. Though they were both still sensitive, his hips cantered forward once or twice more, urging small cries from her, and his own gentle grunts.

The energy left his body as soon as her legs left his waist, letting him fall to the side, just barely sweaty, and Olivia moved to curl up to his side. She couldn’t help the feeling of safety in his arms, and he pulled her closer, though he really did need to get the condom off.

“When was the last time you showered?” Olivia asked after a moment, and he knew his words were tired, much slower than his normal, quick cadence.

“VFD.” Two days ago.  

“Well, Jacques Snicket,” she then started, “You smell. Where is the shower?” He smiled, as he heard that. Not a lot of women would be willing to boss him around, much less after literature filled love making, that much he knew.

“I’ll show you.” Each room did have a bathroom. It was a small place. They could swing that. And perhaps they could show each other more literature, in an analogous way as they first did.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem quoted is ‘Arrival- William Carlos Williams’  
> and as always reviews are love. i have one other Olivia/jacques imma do yet so guess what it is so i know what imma do


End file.
